


You Should See Me in a Crown

by infinitegalaxies



Series: Infinite Galaxies Drabbles and MicroFics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Found Family, Fox in the henhouse, Leia being a mom, Rey and Ben's Wedding Day, Reylo wedding, Something Blue, Something Borrowed, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, getting ready for the wedding, mention of past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Leia lets Rey borrow something blue on her wedding day.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Infinite Galaxies Drabbles and MicroFics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103156
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge, ReylOlds





	You Should See Me in a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 9 squares Reylo Challenge. Prompt is "Something borrowed"
> 
> Thank you to [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM) for the beta!

Rey looked into Leia’s eyes, reflected in the vanity mirror in front of her. Leia stood behind her with both hands on Rey’s shoulders and smiled. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look more beautiful, Rey. Ben is going to _lose_ his _mind_.”

Rey blushed. “You really think so?”

“I know my son—he won’t know what hit him.”

Rey was ensconced in layers of tulle, her hair was exactly like the Pinterest inspo she had shown the stylist, and her makeup was simple and understated, with her brown eyes framed with soft minky lash extensions.

Ben’s uncle Luke peeked his head through the dressing room door. “Five minutes til showtime!”

Rose, Jannah and Kaydel all leapt to their stockinged feet and shooed him out with colorful insults and something about “no foxes in the henhouse.” They grabbed their shoes and bouquets and followed him out the door while showering Rey with compliments. 

Rey took a deep breath and steadied herself on the vanity with both hands. Leia reached down into her large tote bag to pull out a wide, flat velvet box.

Rey’s eyes widened, as Leia held the box before her. “This,” she said, opening it carefully, “was my mother’s.”

A beautiful, delicate tiara, encrusted with gemstones sparkled like starlight in the dimly lit bridal suite. The single row of crescent moons set with clear stones each had a glittering cerulean blue gemstone in the center. 

“Leia, I can’t possibly..."  
  


“Don’t be silly. This is your something _borrowed_ , and also your something blue _._ I for one will be wearing this one in the nursing home,” she chuckled.

Rey felt a wave of relief wash over her. She had not lived a life that led her to be accustomed to the kind of generosity that came so easily to Ben and his family. It would take some adjusting to this wonderful new life with him.

“Oh well in that case, hand it over,” Rey said with a wink. 

Leia set the glimmering band over Rey’s artfully tousled chestnut waves and fastened it with bobby pins. Ben loved Rey’s hair down, and she had let it grow long enough to cascade over her past shoulders. 

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Leia assessed as she took in her handiwork. “My mother would have loved you, sweetheart, but not nearly as much as I do.”

Rey felt tears threaten to spill onto her lightly rouged cheeks. She quickly looked up into a lightbulb overhead, a trick Rose had taught her back in school when kids would make fun of her off brand shoes. These tears were different, however; they brought with them only joy.

Rey clasped Leia’s hand over her shoulder. “I love you too, Leia, and your son. More than words can possibly say,” she almost whispered, her voice cracking.

“Call me Mom, sweetie. Today, you become family. As if you weren’t already!”

_Mom_. Rey wasn’t just gaining a life partner, but a whole family too. A loud, bickering, dramatic family, with impeccable fashion sense. And apparently very fancy headgear.

“Thanks, _Mom._ ” Rey smiled. She and Leia held each other’s gaze for a long moment.

Leia wiped her eyes and grabbed a tissue from the vanity to dab at Rey’s cheek.

“Oh, now you’ve got me going too. Let’s get the hell outta here so you can marry my son, shall we? Then I can finally drink some champagne!”

Rey stood up and walked over to the full length mirror, smoothing her hands over her waist and down the skirt of her stunning dress. Her deep V neckline was formed by two swaths of dark ivory tulle bordered with embroidered floral appliques, delicately adorned in Swarovski crystals. It suited her lean figure and showed off her glowing tanned skin. A thin crystal belt nipped in her slender waist. The layered tulle skirt was full, but not so poofy that all three of her bridesmaids would have to hold it up while she used the facilities. It was simple, elegant, and graceful, just like she was. She could finally see herself as others had always claimed they saw her. What a perfect day to realize all that she had to offer, so she could wholeheartedly give herself over to Ben. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Leia remarked, handing Rey her bouquet.

Rey’s eyes immediately went to the pair of gold dice dangling from the silk-wrapped stems. 

“Oh, Leia… er… Mom. It’s absolutely perfect. I can’t wait for Ben to see them.” 

“Well don’t keep him waiting, then,” Leia joked, urging the bride towards the door with her hand at the small of Rey’s back. 

With her crown atop her head, the princess took a deep breath and went to meet her prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Most innocent thing I've written!
> 
> You can find inspo for the dress and crown [here](https://www.pinterest.com/infinitegalaxies143/reylo-fic-inspo/).
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
